


you find yourself in the anime world

by sofie_writes



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Haikyuu!!, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Tokyo Ghoul, かぐや様は告らせたい | Kaguya-sama wa Kokurasetai | Kaguya-sama: Love Is War (Anime)
Genre: Dimension Travel, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Parody, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofie_writes/pseuds/sofie_writes
Summary: after a genie gives you the chance of making just one wish, you wish to be able to travel between anime worlds.not everything goes according to your fantasies obviously.(aka adventures of a gen z weeb and a gen z genie)
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. genie in the lamp

**  
You.**

**Yes, you.**

**I will grant your one wish, anything of your heart's desire.**

**Yes, anything.**

**No, you can't wish for more wishes.**

**No, you can't wish for more genies either.**

**No, nothing that involves giving you more wishes more than one, okay?**

**NO, you wishing for a clone of yourself will not grant you more wish.**

**JUST STOP ASKING WHY.**

**You can wish for money, invisibility, mind reading, end of the world hunger/poverty or universal peace.**

**Heck, you can even wish for OMNIPOTENCE.**

**...**

**...what?**

**Do you seriously want to use your wish to be able to wonder between anime worlds?**

**I mean...seriously?**

**That's kind of selfish, ya know.**

**I-I mean yeah, yeah you can use your wish however you want, yeah but-**

**OKAY. W H A T E V E R.**

**I will grant your wish.**

**........there are millions of people to be in your place to get this chance, do you really-**

**OKAY OKAY, I WAS JUST CHECKING.**

**Your wish is my command.**

**fucking weeb.**


	2. Attack on Titan

"No. Fucking. W A Y."

**  
There is the Wall Maria, right before your eyes. Just as I promised.**

"I can't believe my eyes! Oh my GOD HOLY SHIT I'm REALLY HERE!"

**  
Yes, yes you are.**

"Wait a second I should've thought of this before coming here, I-I mean what will I even do? Am I even in the storyline?? What if no one's born yet?!"

**  
I meaaaaan... That's your business, I just granted your wish lol.**

"Okay, okay. I should search around the city first. I will look around and try to find Eren, Mikasa or Armin. I'll encounter the Survey Corps if I'm lucky." 

"I'm pretty close to the gate! Okay, that's a good start. Now I can find my way easily with my navigation skills, thanks to my hyperfixation that caused me to watch this series a dozen times, I know this city like I was born here!" 

**  
Still, I think you could've chosen a more "chill" anime world to start your journey, don't you think? I mean this one has quite the drama and requires physical stamina.**

**Like - when was the last time you exercised? Did you really think you could jump from place to place with the gear like you weren't in quarantine for ages?  
**

"Hush. It is my time to shine, just stop fucking taking my screen time." 

**  
Okay, boo whatever you say. Just remember I granted the ability to go to those worlds, not 'you will be the main character'.**

"Don't worry I won't be needing that. Just you watch until Captain Levi sees me and how hard he falls for me, you watch and learn. He will fall so hard that he won't even get what hap-"

**  
Wait why's everyone screaming? I guess your Captain is quite the womaniser hehe.**

"No, wait, something's wrong. Fuck, I can't see what's happening from here!"

**  
(guess you should've wished for some extra inches instead)**

"Is this what I think it is-"

**  
SHAWTY THE FUCK IS THAT THING.**

"IT'S FUCKING THE COLOSSAL TITAN." 

**  
WHAT.**

"WHY AM I IN THE 1ST EPISODE." 

**  
I thought you'd like to go in episode order 🥺👉👈. <\strong>**

**"Why the hell would I want that. Who would want to be in the first episode!"**

**"We gotta go. Like right-"**

****


	3. bedroom

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Oh my god... All of it was just a dream after all..."

**  
No they weren't.**

"Aaah!"

**  
'Sup?**

"W-what is happening?! Am I dead? Am I back in my room? What is this place?!"

**  
Yeah I made it according to your dream bedroom fantasy.**

"Ah! You can read minds?!"

**  
bitch...**

"Okay it was a stupid question when I consider you literally shifted my dimension to 2d. But really, what is this place?"

**  
I made this place so you can rest between your journeys. Space and time isn't a thing here, you can continue your daily life whenever you want after taking a step out of this room.**

**You can say that it's as a gift from me, I felt pity when I saw yours so I gave you a new one.**

"Thanks, I guess..."

"More importantly, what was that just now? Did I...die?.."

**  
Oof, you died so bad. That rock was really something.  
**

"So if I die in that world, I come back here and I'm alive in my world?" 

**  
Yeah.**

"Okay... That's good news." 

**  
Told you you should've picked another starter anime.  
**

"HOW COULD I KNOW I WAS GONNA BE IN THE 1ST EPISODE." 

🧢. 

"I should've wished for another genie." 

**  
DON'T SAY THAT. I'M SORRY OKAY?  
**

"..."

**  
Okay, look how about that, I will give you a save log that you can use to make it easier switching between your worlds. You can pick anyone of them any time you like and continue from wherever you want. Would you like that?**

"Fine, sounds good." 

**  
That's good. Now that we put that aside, which world do you want to go next?**


End file.
